L'avenir dépend de ce que nous sommes
by Hane-san
Summary: Eren Jaeger est âgé de 12 ans lorsqu'il s'engage dans les forces militaires. Aujourd'hui, il est prêt à se battre au péril de sa vie pour sauver l'humanité. (IC-In Character)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : L'avenir dépend de ce que nous sommes**_

Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, un soldat âgé de 15 ans.

Il y a maintenant 3 ans, je me suis engagé dans les forces militaires avec pour seule mission: décimer une espèce nommée titan n'ayant pas lieu d'exister et ainsi venger ma mère et l'ensemble de l'humanité.

Durant ces années acharnées d'entraînement, j'ai forgé au plus profond de moi-même un mental plus performant que jamais avec une détermination irréprochable et un corps prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Je donne ma parole, je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement. Il faudra me passer sur le corps plus d'une fois. Celle-ci viendra à moi une fois mon objectif atteint, c'est-à-dire avoir délivré les civils de ce trou dans lequel nous sommes rien de plus que du bétail. Nous sommes piégés par la peur.

Mais dans ce monde emplit de désespoir, il existe des personnages quelque peu hors du commun. Le Bataillon d'Exploration est un des trois corps d'armée destiné à se battre contre les titans. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une division spécialisée dans les patrouilles et expéditions extérieures. Nous sommes reconnus comme suicidaires car les gens prétendent que les êtres humains sont et seront toujours impuissants face à ces monstres difformes et surnaturels.

Je suis donc cet idiot suicidaire qui décide de me vouer corps et âme à la victoire de l'humanité. J'ai foi en celle-ci et je suis persuadé qu'un jour le monde extérieur sera entièrement à notre portée.

En ce jour, nous débutons la 57è expédition extra-muros. Les habitants de la ville sont venus assister à notre départ. Le regard de certains montre de l'appréhension à notre égard, sachant pertinemment que seul le quart des soldats reviendront en chair et en os. Les critiques étaient également les bienvenues... Au moment de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers la foule, je vis le regard de jeunes enfants débordant d'admiration.

«Regarde, ce sont nos héros !

-Woah ! Le célèbre Bataillon d'Exploration ! Repris l'un d'eux.

-Tu vois ces ailes sur leur équipement ? Ce sont les ailes de la liberté, l'emblème de ce corps d'armée !»

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur le coin de mon visage avant d'entendre les cloches sonner signalant l'ouverture des portes. Je repris aussitôt le plus grand des sérieux songeant à ce qui nous attendait dans quelques minutes. Le Major donna le signal et nous partîmes tous au grand galop franchissant enfin ces murs.

Les rayons du soleil ainsi qu'un léger vent frais différent de celui qu'on avait l'habitude de sentir étaient au rendez-vous. Le ciel bleu reflétait mes yeux verts émeraudes. Les oiseaux, eux, donnaient l'impression de danser sous la lumière. Était-ce la façon donc la nature nous encourageait ? Allez savoir...

Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger et aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à venger l'humanité.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La 57è expédition extra-muros**_

Aujourd'hui, mille émotions seront libérées par chacun d'entre nous pour exprimer un seul et unique souhait: la victoire.

Je compte bien mettre en avant ma capacité hors norme de transformation en titan. Ayant un objectif précis, je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à exécuter cette action. Et puis je me suis durement entraîné afin de réussir, ou plutôt, d'avoir suffisamment satisfait le Caporal chef Levi, ma capacité de régénération.

Nous devons à tout prix atteindre le district de Shiganshina pour percer le mystère des titans. Mon père serait à l'origine de tout ça.. Ou plutôt, il serait dans tous les cas beaucoup plus avancé que nous sur leur existence. C'est bouleversant de savoir qu'un si lourd secret repose gentiment sous ma maison...

Trêve de bavardage, les premiers titans font déjà leur apparition. À peine ont-ils le temps de s'approcher qu'un morceau de chair s'échappa subitement de leur nuque laissant les titans s'écraser au sol. Ils arrivèrent toujours plus nombreux mais aucun ne cède face à eux. Je reconnais la force du Bataillon.

Pendant que certains agissaient de sorte à faire diversion, nous commençons à mettre en œuvre les directives. Étant un atout important, je suis situé dans l'aile la plus sécurisée, en compagnie de l'escouade Levi, l'élite parmi l'élite. On y retrouve: Petra Rall, 10 titans tués en solo, 48 tués en équipe. Auruo Bosard, 39 titans tués en solo, 9 tués en équipe. Erd Gin, 14 titans tués en solo, 32 tués en équipe. Gunther Schültz, 7 titans tués en solo, 40 tués en équipe. Le Caporal chef Levi, qui est sans aucun doute possible l'Homme le plus fort de l'humanité, les a choisit personnellement pour leur force évidente. Un seul faux pas de ma part, et ce sera ma mort assurée. Je dois contrôler ma force surnaturelle si je veux éviter d'y passer.

Notre escouade doit se diriger vers la forêt. Elle est une force pour nous, soldats, car grâce à elle nous pourrons utiliser sans difficultés notre équipement tridimensionnel. Le feuillage nous servira également de planque. Le couleur de notre cape se morfondra parfaitement au décor... Néanmoins, il reste un problème majeur, un problème qui peut nous être fatal si nous perdons quelques secondes d'attention... Cette forêt est particulièrement vaste: il y a des arbres à perte de vue, et la vertu des feuilles rend la lumière peu apparente. Il nous sera plus que nécessaire de garder nos stimulations visuelles et auditives à portée de main. 

Cela fait pas mal de temps que nous galopons à travers la forêt et par chance nous ne sommes toujours pas tombés sur le moindre titan. Je me demande comment vont mes amis de première promotion qui ont récemment intégrés le Bataillon d'Exploration. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir faire partie de ce corps d'armée... Plus on est d'idiots suicidaires, plus on rit ! Enfin là en l'occurrence, on rit plus avec appréhension...

C'est à ce moment là qu'un soldat vient au rapport et informe au Caporal chef Levi, une nouvelle qui ne semble pas être bonne...

«Les équipes de détection de l'aile droite ont été entièrement décimées !»

Au vu de la situation catastrophique, Petra part aussitôt informer la partie gauche de l'aile.

 _Comment ? La droite ? Non... C'est là que se trouve mon meilleur ami Armin. Argh, merde. Je garde espoir, il semblerait que lui et les autres sont postés plus près du centre. Les titans ne doivent pas encore s'y trouver..._

Après quelques minutes d'appréhension, nous apercevons un fumigène noir signalant un déviant par la droite. Cela doit être la cause de l'anéantissement de l'aile d'à côté. Putain, on s'est fait prendre par surprise comme des rats; ça n'annonce rien de bon...

«Oi, sortez vos lames. Si jamais cette chose se montre, il faudra agir rapidement...» Lança le Caporal.

Je regarde de manière vive mes coéquipiers. Ils semblent tous apeurés et craintifs. Le Caporal, lui, était comme à son habitude impassif. Il nie temps que ça la menace qui se trouve derrière nous ?! Merde, que va-t-il nous arriver ?

La tension est à son comble. Le bruit des sabots qui frappent sur le sol résonne et devient lourd à supporter. Je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Le calme déjà présent est en train de prendre une tournure différente. Il est pesant. L'atmosphère change radicalement de forme.

Un des soldats utilise la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, prêt à attaquer. Je le regarde par derrière, tout en galopant de plus en plus vite pour prendre distance de ces affreux bruits de pas qui semblent nous pourchasser. J'observe la scène . Le soldat lui, ne bouge pas, toujours dans les airs. Le monstre auquel nous allons faire face va apparaître.

Et soudain...


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre3: La 57è expédition extra-muros (part.2)_**

Mes yeux légèrement plissés arrivent peu à peu à distinguer l'ombre d'un titan. Celui-ci ne semble pas mesurer uniquement 7 mètres comme d'autres. Sa façon de courir n'est en aucun cas spécifique à ce qu'il est: ses bras s'élancent le long de son corps suite à ses mouvements de jambes. Ce monstre possède une carrure tout aussi impressionnante. Elle bénéficie d'une pigmentation vaguement semblable au titan colossal.

Quoi ? Elle ?!

Mes yeux s'agrandissent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, comprenant enfin le sens de mes paroles énoncées de manière irréfléchie. En effet, c'en était plus qu'évident.  
Ce titan est une fille.

Ses cheveux mi-longs blonds recouvraient ses yeux dont nous ignorons totalement l'apparence. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle avait déjà commencé à prendre une vitesse impressionnante, son corps se retrouvant presque horizontal au sol, ce qui nous laissa voir un de ses yeux rond et bleu apparaître derrière sa chevelure. Il était... Effrayant... Les arbres s'abaissaient à son passage, bien trop impuissants face à elle.

En quelques secondes, elle réussit à atteindre le soldat qui n'avait nullement eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Et c'est avec sa main que le titan féminin le prit pour aplatir son corps contre un des arbres de la forêt. Son simple mouvement de bras semblait des plus naturels, mais la force était bien présente, menaçant de faire tomber la racine de l'arborescence.

En plus de sa forme différente des autres, elle ne mange pas ses cibles ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

J'étais paniqué, désemparé de tout espoir de survie.

 _Pourquoi une telle chose ? Comment est-ce possible ! Même cette folle d'Hanji ne nous a aucunement informée d'un spécimen comme celui-ci. Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je suis la lueur d'espoir de l'humanité !_

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eren !

Une vois familière et généralement douce contrairement à maintenant me tira de mes pensées.

Ne fais rien sans les ordres du Caporal chef ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es autorisé à te servir de cette force que si ta vie est en danger !

Je venais d'approcher inconsciemment ma main près de mes lèvres pour m'infliger une blessure et ainsi me métamorphoser en titan. Son regard était insistant. Mais cela n'effaça pas me soif d'éradiquer ce monstre.

Ils étaient!

-Tu n'as pas tort.

En entendant cette voix, nous regardons tous devant nous. Vers le Caporal chef Levi.

Vas-y, fais le. Finalement, t'es un vrai monstre. Je ne parle pas de ta force de titan. On aura beau te retenir, ou t'enfermer dans une cage, personne n'arrivera à dominer ta conscience. C'est l'expérience qui différencie ton jugement du nôtre. Alors choisis. Est-ce que tu crois en toi, ou est-ce que tu crois en nous, le Bataillon d'Exploration ? Moi, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Croire en sa propre force, ou croire en les décisions des compagnons dignes de confiance. Personne ne sait ce qui est juste. Alors fais ton choix de sorte à ne pas avoir de regrets.

Je n'avais entendu que lui. Ses mots arrivent à rendre des choix bénéfiques. Je me tourna une dernière fois vers le titan féminin qui continuait de courir à notre poursuite. Non, je dois me battre seul... J'ai juré d'apporter mon aide.

À ces mots, j'ouvris ma bouche pour y glisser une partie de ma main.

-Eren ! Crois en nous. Le Bataillon d'Exploration... Repris la jeune femme.

Croire en eux ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de leur donner mon assurance ? En y repensant, eux me font confiance malgré l'incroyable puissance que j'aie en moi, menaçant de les éradiquer par erreur de self-control. Je me dois de la leur rendre.

Un rictus d'appréhension se dessina sur mon visage mais...

- **Je vous suis !** Annonçai-je enfin.»

Ils semblaient tous plus rassurés, mais le titan féminin lui, s'empressa davantage, nous laissant que quelques mètres d'espace. Cela nous fit immédiatement revenir à nos expressions initiales. J'espère seulement que le Caporal sait ce qu'il fait.

Je mis ce questionnement de côté au moment de croiser plusieurs soldats accompagnés de plusieurs machines à piège identiques. Des lances grappins ?

Lorsque le titan féminin se trouvait aux abords de ceux-ci, le Major, positionné sur une des branches d'un des nombreux arbres, cria:

« **Feu !»**

Les soldats se bouchèrent les oreilles et déclenchèrent les machines à piège. Plusieurs grappins en sortaient pour atterrir dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, excepté sa nuque qu'elle avait parcimonieusement cachée.

Elle était là, debout et immobile, sans aucun moyen de fuite. C'en était terminé pour elle.


End file.
